


Nhaama too has Music in her Soul

by Aora_li



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: All mistakes are my own, But he also respects strength, Even if he does come off as arrogant, F/M, Fluff, He’s still a lonely boy, I hope you enjoy it anyway, Magnai deserves to find his Moon, Multiple WoLs mentioned, My own twist on AuRa Lore, No Beta, OC is related to one of the WoLs, PS. AuRa horns are so very sensitive in all the right ways~, Sorry this isn’t a fill it yourself with your own character story, Soulmates, They’re not important in this story, We die with this ship cause I’m the one driving it, briefly, finding your other half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: The horns of an AuRa were, by far, one of the most sensitive aspects of their bodies when in conjunction to another’s. It was said that when two soulmates were found that they would be able to hear the song of their heart, their soul.
Relationships: Magnai Oronir/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Nhaama too has Music in her Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing for the sake of writing because this came to me last night right after seeing Independence Day. Or was it this morning? 3am? Smh. Cause that makes sense.

**The First Gaze**

The whispers began the moment Nhameria landed upon the steps to the throne under the covers of a large, hooded robe. She had ridden to the Dawn Throne on a phoenix, of all things- gifted to her by her sister, one of the Warriors of Light. 

Nhameria was, perhaps, the palest of the Raen, so much that at times she would be teased for looking like a walking corpse. Her light grey hair, just barely tinged with teal, only added to her odd complexion, as did her bi-colored, mismatched eyes.

Upon her arrival, she was quickly led toward the private chambers her sister was residing in when the wind caught. She felt the gazes of those around her strengthen, hurrying her footsteps after the brusque guard of the Oronir tribe. Still, the first time she had caught a glimpse of, what was perhaps, the largest AuRi male, her eyes had widened and a soft blush had rushed to her cheeks. 

She hid in her sister’s allocated rooms within the Dawn Throne for the remainder of that day. There was no shaking off the feel of those vibrant yellow eyes peering deep into her soul.

**Second Wind**

She had been helping to tend to some of the Oronir’s livestock, their animals quickly taking a liking to her soft demeanor and gentle touch. She hummed as she combed their woolen fur, the calm atmosphere caught short as the alarmed bleeting of one of the lambs reached her.

The Oronir were rushing up the large steps, carrying a wounded member of their tribe to the top of the Dawn Throne. Everyone was making way for them and one of the Warriors of Light followed closely, an elezen by the name of Gladeux.

Nhameria quickly rose and rushed after them, satchel held closely. She watched, almost helplessly, but mostly frustratedly, as the healers tried to pour potions down the throat of the wounded. The swelling from some poison was not going down.

“Move or it will be too late,” she spoke alas, catching the attention of many as she pushed her way through. She knelt next to the Oronir tribesman and hovered her teal glowing hands over the male’s throat. She caught motion in the corner of her eye but ignored it. Her own body thrummed momentarily with healing magic as she drew out the toxins from the injured male, one at a time. She had come across similar illnesses to this one back in Eorzea, usually caused by a Morbol.

Whatever the ruckus, it soon became silent the moment her patient’s swelling began to recede, his color becoming normal once more and his breathing normalizing from the previous choked gasps it had been.

An indescribable feeling swept up her spine suddenly. The room was _too_ quiet. 

Gathering her wits and turning around, she was met with those same, piercing, yellow eyes that left her breathless again. They were focused on her.

**Third Indoctrination**

Nhameria stood quietly before the leader of the Oronir. Magnai, she believed her sister had said his name was. She felt ridiculously small before him and only smaller when he neared. A few quiet moments passed until his feet came into view. 

Her eyes widened when she looked up, and having to crane her neck even further, she noticed that he was much closer than she had originally anticipated. 

“Only once before have I bore witness to the Dusk Mother’s healing embodied into another warrior that was not meant to be. I had long since wondered if my Nhaama would be a warrior of the Steppe. I find myself curious now if my Nhaama is no warrior at all, not as we of the Oronir are. By what name are you called,” he asked, his roughened voice lowering as he studied her further.

She breathed in deeply, her heart in her throat. She had known for Magnai to be… confident and perhaps aggressive in his approach but to be so comfortable in expressing such personal interests! It made her head heedy being so close to the handsome Xaela. “My name is Nhameria, your Radiance.”

She saw something change in his gaze, as if the knowledge of her name was enough to overwhelm him. He whispered her name, tasted it and spoke again. “Look into my eyes,” he commanded as he lent toward her, a movement she was grateful for as it eased her straining muscles. “And tell me what you see, for in you I see Nhaama.”

Her flush depended further as she recalled the Oronir’s beliefs. “I-“ she stuttered, touching her hot cheeks. “I see the Sun in your gaze… Would I but be able to… hear the soul rejoice… to con-

The words died on her tongue as Magnai lowered his head, the long edge of his dark horn sliding across her own fair one in such an intimate gesture that it left her breathless and clutching to his robes. The vibrations of each ridge caused her to shiver inexplicably as the soothing motion also rushed to awaken a deep desire she’d never experienced before. It made her feel weak in such a nice way.

The horns of an AuRa were, by far, one of the most sensitive aspects of their bodies when in conjunction to another’s. It was said that when two soulmates were found that they would be able to hear the song of their heart, their soul- and that Magnai was more than aware of this fabled tale outside of the Steppe!

A fable come true if the desirous darkening of his golden gaze didn’t confirm what he seemed to have already gleamed. “At last. The Sun has waited long enough to meet his Moon. That your name should resemble Nhaama, know now that I am your Sun as you are my Moon.”

The final smirk he offered her that night was completely sinful before he captured her lips in a passionate and dominating kiss. Nhameria couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped her as he promptly picked her up and led them elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ Please let me know if you like it. Idk. I might make more of these two if the muse hits. I’m just trying to keep it all in her POV while still maintaining his dignity and honor. Lol.


End file.
